Random and Unconsistant
by MysticValkyrie
Summary: Just as the title states. A group of Sess x Kag one-shots, perhaps others as well. Come and submit to my imagination...
1. Feeling

As I have stated before in my profile, stories with a long plot line/story line are not to my strength. This "story" which I have named Random and Unconsistant, will be a collection of one-shots, stories that will be only one chapter long. If one of these chapters tickles my imagination and/or amusement, the chapter may bleed into more than one chapter. All of the one-shots posted under this title will be in no way related to any other chapter in the series unless other wise stated. The chapters will be about anything and everything that comes to my attention. Do not expect a seperate story to be created from these chapters, it will not happen.

If someone would be interested in continuing one of these one-shots, please contact me. After evaluating your previous work, I will consider relinquishing ownership. If you have no previous works to be had, then please write a short one-shot so I may have a hold of your style and work.

Just to cover all my bases, if someone would like to offer as my beta reader, again please contact me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own any of the characters in the series. The idea for Random and Unconsistant was inspired by an author named Hari-Aisu and her work of art Che-Sera-Sera. She is a brilliant writer for Death Note in the Light x L category, and I admire her work greatly.

* * *

**Feeling**

'A single pale finger trailed delicately and teasingly down the firm flesh. At his subtle shifting, Kagome paused. She had no intention of waking her mate up with her minstrations. Afterall, if he awoke, her fun would end.

A devious smile curled her lips as she once again ran her finger down her favorite body part. It twitched lightly, bending at her touch. Of all the wonder to be had at her mate's body, this body part was her favorite.

There was so much feeling to be had from it, both for her and Sesshomaru.

Licking her lips, a dark gleam filling her dark eyes, Kagome slowly leaned down and gently blew warm air, watching in delight as it twitched again and a gentle shiver crawled down Sesshomaru's spine. A laugh threatened to escape, forcing her to bite her lips to keep it in.

Glancing to make sure Sesshomaru was still asleep, Kagome once again leaned down and this time delicately took the tip in her mouth, shifting slightly to make the angle easier.

A low moan sounded from her mate, prompting her to slowly drag her tongue along its length. Sliding her mouth to cover him completely, Kagome once again shifted. It was difficult enough to do this because of his size, but difficult could evolve quickly to pain should the correct angle not be found.

A giggle she could not stop sounded as another moan, deeper this time, reached her ears. From experience, she knew that this meant Sesshomaru was close to waking, and that she would soon be preoccupied with... other things besides sucking his succulent flesh.

Poking her tongue into the opening, Kagome tried her best to ride her know writhing mate's body. Glancing up to his eyes, Kagome watched in rapture as twin golden suns were slowly revealed.

Growling slightly, Sesshomaru reached across himself and effortlessly lifted his mate to straddle his hips. Eyeing her smirk, Sesshomaru tried to scold her even as a smile spread his lips.

"Kagome, what have I told you about touching my ears while I sleep?"

* * *

Sooo... How many people were fooled?

Thanks for reading

LadySorrow


	2. Never Again

I would like to thank my reviewers for the first chapter, I appreciate you taking the time of day.

If anyone has any ideas or things they would like to see, please just e-mail me your ideas and I'll see what I can do. Be for-warned, during summer, I do not check my e-mails everyday, and when I logged on today I had over 70, so don't be alarmed if I don't reply right away.

* * *

**Never Again**

He could do this. He was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands, heir to the Tashio throne, a not so proud half sibling to one idiot half demon, a walking orgasm, and the owner of one very fine ass.

And what a fine ass it is...

So surely this, something that he has seen done thousands of times, should not be difficult. And yet, for all his standings and honors, he was afraid.

He sniffed, not at all liking that he was afraid of something so... Pathetic.

Yet he was not one to lie to himself, and so he admitted he was afraid.

He knew he could do this, he just had to! For many a moon he had spied on her, awed by her presence and beauty. It was a product of unruly humans, and yet he was admiring her build, her curves, and the graceful way she carried herself.

Oh yes...

He had spied on her for many days and nights, until one day, this day, he had swooped down like a bird of prey and snatched her up in his deadly claws, swiftly bringing her to a place that would honor and appreciate her beauty.

He had seen the way his brother's pack treated her, and he would not stand for it any longer.

She deserved better, and that was the truth.

So here he was, gazing down with a fierce light in his eyes, appreciating the picture she made splayed across his bed.

His fingers twitched, such was his desire to run his hands down those enticing curves, but he resisted.

Soon, his mind said, soon.

And so he waited.

To take his mind away from temptation, he moved from her enticing form to the window watching with anticipation as the sun slowly sank below the horizon, and the time when he could claim her as his slowly came until finally...

It was time.

With gentle hands, he picked her up. Making sure not to drop her, he jumped out the windown into the sizable garden the Western palace had to boast.

He set her down slowly, steadying her with his still gentle hands.

Licking his lips, he slowly maneuvered one long leg over her body until he was straddling her. With a deep, but silent, breath, he eased his weight down upon until finally, he was seated.

A flutter of joy erupted in his stomach, which he squashed immediately.

This was only half the battle, now he must actually ride her.

A shiver of excitment went down his spine as he slowly brought his feet up to settle then slowly on the pedals.

And then he rode her.

He rode her with a childish excitment, and he enjoyed it.

Well, until his balloonish pants got caught in the pedals.

...

...

But!

This trangression he coule forgive, so he mounted her again and off he rode!

And then his hair got caught, hoplessly tangled in the spokes...

...

...

Unable to untangle himself, Sesshomaru cut his losses, his beautiful hair, and ordered the damned contraption to be torn to bits immediately.

Never again would he indulge his curiosity where Bi-Si-Kles where concerned.

Never again.

* * *

How many of you did I fool this time?

Remember, if you have any ideas, let me know, I'd be happy to hear them.

Thanks for reading.

LadySorrow


	3. Poison

Thank you for reviewing, and/or reading. If you have any ideas, please contact me with them, don't be shy. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to Inuyasha. Nor do I own Oreos, I just think they are the best cookie on the planet.

* * *

**Oreos**

It all started when that infernal woman-child brought a cookie.

Something that she called Ore-E-Os.

There was nothing special about them.

They consisted of two hard outer shells with a frosting like substance sandwiched in the middle.

I had watched her eat them one after another which such a look of rapture on her face, a face that determined that the taste was practically orgasmic.

And so I, being Lord of the Western lands, ordered the woman to let me taste one.

And I was rejected.

That horrible human woman told me, Sesshomaru, No!

It was insufferable, intolerable, and just plain not done!

One did not tell the Lord of the Western lands, the Killing Perfection no! Especially if the one in question is _human!_

However because I am so merciful a lord, I allowed the wench the chance to explain herself before I took it upon myself to remove her unworthy head from her shoulders.

The explanation my royal ears were granted to hear was one of complete and absolute foolishness.

"Because," she had said, "Chocolate is bad for dogs."

…

…

I would not admit it at the time, but I was stunned to speechlessness. Not that I am a demon of many words, but when prompted to speak, I always had some kind of witty retort to gift upon those I deemed worthy.

Thankfully though, Jaken took it upon himself to speak for me. Upon a second thought, I realize just how shocked I must have been to ever think that Jaken speaking for me is ever a good idea.

I took my leave that day with the tatter of my pride trailing behind me.

For many days afterward, I pondered the meaning of her words. I had no idea what this confection called chocolate was.

Was it some kind of poison? But no, it could not be some kind of poison because then the miko and her group of friends would not be alive. Unless it was a poison meant especially for demons. But that thought was discarded as well because her kit was allowed to indulge himself on the treat to his heart's content.

If it was not a poison then what was it?

I made it my next mission to find out what this substance called chocolate was.

Much of my time for the next few weeks was indulged upon trying to unravel the mystery known as chocolate.

I hid in the trees like a common parasite, always following the rag-tag group my brother called his "pack" for days on end, just for the chance to satisfy my curiosity.

Then, the day of salvation came.

"Really Kagome? You'll really do that for be?" The kit's excited squeals could be heard for miles around and I resisted the childish urge to cover my ears with my hands to block the noise.

The woman's laugh echoed through the trees as she answered, "Of course Shippo, it's your birthday after all, and everyone should have a chocolate cake on their birthday!"

"But how will you get a cake through the well Lady Kagome? Surely you cannot balance your pack along with a full sized cake." Miroku stated wisely.

The woman seemed to think about this for a second, and then nodded decisively. "Then I'll just have to make it here then won't I? Tomorrow I'll get the supplies I need and bring them back here."

I took my leave that night with the anticipation of the kill rushing through my veins. Soon, this mystery known as chocolate would be solved. For surely you cannot make a chocolate cake without chocolate?

I came back the next afternoon to the village of the old hag that the group seemed to favor. Fortunately, the woman had decided against cooking in the hut, and was seated next to a fire pit outside the hag's home.

Assortments of objects were placed around her, things I did not recognize. But I did not let myself get distracted. Locating the box that held the word "chocolate" on it, I quickly snatched it away when the woman was distracted.

Her shouts of surprise were apparent to my sensitive ears when I was almost two hundred feet away. A smirk took my lips hostage. Serves the wench right for thinking she could keep something secret from this Sesshomaru.

The next week was hell. He had thought he knew what hell looked like, and he was wrong. Hell was hanging over a latrine day and night vomiting your guts. Hell was having such an awful taste on your tongue, but not being able to stomach anything that would take the unruly taste away.

Hell was being stuck in a room filled with the attractive aroma of stomach acid and the various foods he had tried to keep down.

Hell, was in the form of one little bar of chocolate.

_A few days later..._

Kagome laughed as Sango once again bopped Miroku on the head for groping her. No matter how many times the idiot was hit, he always came back for more. It made a person question just how "wise" the monk was.

A prickle on the edge of her senses caused her to straighten abruptly, then relax again as she identified the aura.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree with a growl of, "Sesshomaru."

However, the... creature... that stepped out of the trees could hardly be called Sesshomaru.

This being was paler than paper, so pale that even the veins in his face were quite visible. This being, had no marks of his heritage to display, just faded images that looked more like smudges.

This being, had a faintly green tinge to his complextion, and an unsteady gait to his usually graceful walk.

So surprised was he, that Inuyasha watched in silent horror as his brother stumbled his way to Kagome, and dropped something in her lap, before turning back west and fading from sight.

...

...

...

Confused as to what had caused the demon lord's illness, Kagome held up the object to read the wrapper.

A loud obnoxious laugh burst from her lips, startling the stunned silence that had befallen.

"Lady Kagome, what is so funny?" Miroku asked with a concerned glint in his eyes.

To busy holding her stomach and trying to supress the urge to roll around on the ground, she held up the object in way of answering.

Taking the bar from her hands, Miroku read aloud,

"Baking Chocolate?"

Now I myself have never gathered the courage to try baking chocolate, but I have heard a tale or two that says that it is incredibly bitter and terrible tasting.

For those of you who have been... blessed... with the experience, my thoughts go out to you.

The idea for this story came abruptly as I was about half way through. I said to myself,

"Jessica, if chocolate is practically poison for dogs, then what would baking chocolate be?"

And then answer came to me.

Hell.

lol, I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review.


	4. Distraction

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate the time. Enjoy the next chapter, and please remember to send me any ideas you may have.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything Inuyasha related.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Distraction**

She was distracting him.

She was not doing it on purpose, but she was distracting him none the less. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as the little miko he had come to call his own move gracefully throughout the room.

Hands on her lips, he watched her eyes scan the titles of the many books lining his study walls. Her mouth twitched from side to side as book after book was disregarded. He continued to watch as she finally found a text to her liking. With no small amount of amusement, Sesshomaru watched as his little mate stretched her arm high above her head to try and coax the book down from the high shelf.

Leaning back in his chair, all pretenses of working forgotten, Sesshomaru's brow quirked as he watched her first lean all her weight on her left foot. Apparently, Kagome thought that by elevating her right leg, it would miraculously make her arm grown another… six inches or so.

Hearing her huff in irritation, Sesshomaru watched intently as the small female then attempted to jump to her query. Head bobbing with her motions, Sesshomaru smirked. Hopping did bring her within touching distance of the book; however the tome she was interested in was very thick and probably weighed more than the woman herself. So being, Kagome lacked the sufficient strength required to pull the book free while she was still in the air.

Sesshomaru's eyes were alight with amusement, and it was with no small anticipation that he awaited her next move.

Her crown of dark tresses whipped around her as her head turned back and forth rapidly, looking for some kind of inspiration/resolution from her plight. Abruptly, her motions stopped, and Sesshomaru followed her line of sight and was hard pressed to contain his chuckle.

He watched her stalk across the room, snatch up the fire poker, and return to the bookcase. Kagome took a deep before she began to try and maneuver the tool to the book's height. However, unfortunately for Kagome, this was a palace full of youkai and youkai servants. Therefore, the stretch of metal was heavier than she had first perceived and almost toppled over when it was drawn above her head.

If his mate was nothing else, she was stubborn to the point of rivaling a mule, and tried again. Again the piece of metal was hoisted above her head and though she managed to keep it balanced this time, the weight at such an odd angle wore her arms down before she was able to wedge the book from its position.

He was unable to contain his chuckles at this point as he watched his little one return the thing back to where it belonged. By the way she was glaring at it, you would think that the book had stolen her favorite toy, and Sesshomaru was quite certain that had the book been alive, it would be dead from her look alone.

Deciding that his cherished one had suffered long enough, and that she had just placed her foot on the bottom shelf of the towering case, which he was almost deadly certain would come crashing down on her with deadly consequences should she ever attempt to put her weight on it, Sesshomaru rose from his seat and made his way behind her.

Slipping one arm around her waist, Sesshomaru pulled her gently back to his chest, and away from a horrible headache if not death, he easily reached out and plucked the novel from its place.

Gifting it to her arms, Sesshomaru settled his other arm around her shoulders, embracing her. Feeling her sigh gently, Sesshomaru savored the feel of her weight leaning into his own.

"Koi, what have I told you about reaching for things well beyond your reach?" His voice was softly admonishing, the slight worry coloring the deep voice lighter. Guilt washing over her, Kagome leaned her head up and placed a gentle kiss on his collar bone.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but I feel so guilty making you get up every time I need something." A smile took over his features and a rumble of amusement shook his being.

"I do not mind in the slightest making you happy Kagome. It is a great pleasure I assure you." A pretty blush dusted her face, and Sesshomaru couldn't resist leaning down and nuzzling it.

"That doesn't make me feel any better. In fact, I think you purposefully put everything up high just so you could watch me make a fool of myself trying to reach it." Her voice was a petulant pout and Sesshomaru ran a soothing hand up and down her back. A devious smirk overcame his features.

"Perhaps it is not that everything is too high, Koi, but that you are too short." An insulted gasp left her lips and as she pulled back, no doubt to scold him of her normal height and his own abnormal, unnatural, and downright creepy, tallness. Before she could even begin her rant, Sesshomaru swooped down with the precision of hunter and stole her lips in a kiss.

Pulling away from temptation, Sesshomaru sat down once again in his study chair and situated Kagome so that she was curled up in his lap. Helping her snuggle into a comfortable position, Sesshomaru started to lazily run his claws through her hair.

His voice was nothing but a lazy drawl as it whispered for her ears only,

"Then again, there are certain upsides to being small in stature as I'm sure you can agree." He heard her giggle in reply, as she placed the book she had worked so hard for on the desk before returning to lay her head in the curve of his neck.

"Yeah, being so small isn't so bad at all." A purring rumble left him, the sound sending gentle vibrations through the tender female's body and lulling her to sleep.

Some time later, when the sun had started to sink below the horizon and the gentle pounding of his mate's heart had begun to beat the rhythm of deep sleep, Sesshomaru found himself eyeing the large stack of documents taking the surface of his desk hostage.

A gentle sigh escaped his lips as he ran his hand up and down Kagome's back. His work would be more than doubled in the morning, and he did not at all look forward to the task of completing it.

With a small shake of his head, Sesshomaru sighed again. How was it that every time he came into his study, he forgot how distracting the presence of his little mate could be? This certainly wouldn't be the first occurrence that would leave him rushing a marathon to get certain documents out on time.

And yet…

Looking down at the picture his mate made, what with her curled up like a newborn pup seeking warmth, her small hands clenching the fabric of his haori loosely, and the slight smile that lifted her lips, Sesshomaru knew why.

For some strange reason, Kagome loved him. And with her love, came her presence as well. There was hardly ever a time that she was not within his range of sight, or occupying a room that he was not in.

He was a cold, ruthless, killer and that was just the truth. He killed someone almost every day of his life, and he took pleasure in it for the majority. And yet somehow in his bloody hands, he held the purest thing the world had to offer; the heart of his mate, Kagome.

And he was sorely fooling himself if he thought he could deny her anything. And if his presence made her happy, then he would gladly hold her in this way until the end of his long immortal life.

Aww, a sweet fluffy shot. It makes me feel all warm inside.

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!

LadySorrow


End file.
